


The House Always Wins

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [33]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House cheats at video games – like everyone didn't already know that. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy watched her character fly through the air and land on her back the pixelated equivalent of forty feet from where she started. The videogame martial artist bounced, flipped, then stopped moving. "Hey!" she cried. "You cheated!"

"I would never cheat," House protested.

She frowned at him.

He gave her his most innocent look. "I didn't cheat."

Another frown, this one more fierce. "Yes, you did. I was kicking your ass, then you did something and boosted your special move."

 _Damn. How had she figured that out?_ "No, I didn't," he protested again. Then he tossed his controller aside and looped his arm around her waist, drawing her close to kiss her.

Stacy fought him a bit, not wanting to let him win the argument. But when he passed his tongue across her lips and slipped his hand beneath her shirt, her resolve melted. Controller forgotten, she curled herself around him and let him lower them to the floor.

He slipped his leg between hers, rubbed his knee against her and kept his mouth on hers for as long as possible. From there, he let his lips travel down her throat to suck a bright pink mark on her neck, while his hands roamed her body, working her pants over her hips.

Biting her lip, she moaned at the attention. Then lifted her hips to help get her pants off and wiggled her arms free enough to pull her shirt over her head.

House, seemingly pleased with this development, growled against her throat and trailed kisses down her chest to taste the tops of her breasts. His large hands peeled the cups of her bra away. His hot, eager mouth surrounded the peak of her nipple.

Stacy growled in response. "You still cheated."

"I'm not cheating," he continued his protest.

"You are, actually. And you cheated at the game. I won't come for you until you admit it," she challenged

A sound rumbled from deep in his chest. He worked his fingers beneath the waistband of her lace parties. "You wear these just to torture me, don't you?"

She grinned and splayed herself out before him. "Do your worst."

House took the challenge very seriously, dropping his face between Stacy's luscious thighs he worked his tongue against her. Tasted her slowly, delicately, the way he knew she liked it. He was going to win.

Or, he thought he was, until he tried every trick he knew to get Stacy off quickly and failed with each one.

"Okay, _now_ who's cheating?"

She grinned at him. "It's not cheating if I've told you what I'm doing."

He licks her center slowly. "So, if I'd told you I was going to use the cheat code to kick your ass, you'd do whatever I want?" he asked, sliding two fingers inside her.

"No," she hissed. "But now I know you're a cheater," she stutters as her body shakes against his mouth.

House grins at her. "You are so gorgeous like that."

Stacy growls. "You did it again! You bastard!"

He could only grin wickedly at her as he continued to manipulate her body, keeping her orgasm going and going. He's pretty sure the next time he cheats on a game, he'll have to work a little harder to conceal his secret.


End file.
